brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Vector
The Superbot :More human than human. Also more airplane than human. - Mallhalla purchase description Vector is a transforming battle robot legend of Brawlhalla, featuring the Rocket Lance and Bow as his weapons. He can be unlocked for 7200 gold. This robot-man-jet hybrid brings the power of the cyberfuture and an entire fighter jet to the field, using his extremely advanced parts and transforming limbs to field bows, lances, high-power drills, swinging blades, laser cannons, and carpet bombs during the fight, which should prove more than a match for any Legend, and a glorious spectacle to all in the audience watching. As the story goes... :"Commander Vector, it's much worse than we thought. KABAL sent The Mechassassin back a thousand years to 1987. We believe its mission is to eliminate an ancient leader named 'Sen-tin-el' and rewrite human history." ''-Equinox Secundus'' In the year 3006, cybermarine Arcturius Vector pursued his nemesis, the Mechassassin Blackstorm far into the distant past of New Earth. His mission did not go as planned. First, when Vector arrived in 1987 he discovered his time had a very distorted image of what humans looked like in the ancient past. Humans were not steel-winged, they did not subsist on a primitive naptha-kerosene blend, and they did not have epic guitar chords playing in the background at all times. If he ever returned to his own time, he would correct Engram-Killivac's Encyclopedia of World History. But in the meantime, it was too late to change, and while his jet-hybrid form was not the disguise he'd hoped, it was comfortable, useful and incredibly cool. Second, when he found Sentinel, he discovered not a defenseless civilian, but a Superhero locked in deadly combat with the evil KABAL, and an Earth assaulted by villains and threats of all sorts. Vector pitched in with enthusiasm. He led the counterattack against an alien invasion force, he defeated a squadron of super-intelligent jets, and he fought Blackstorm in a battle over Los Angeles so epic that the soundtrack could be heard as far away as New Mexico. In Valhalla Vector fights, builds jet engines with Scarlet, teaches yoga, and communicates mostly in Top Gun quotes. But he has recently discovered that Scarlet may know more about time travel than she admits, and his circuits are beginning to whir. "Copy that. Prepare your strike team to seize the Time Portal long enough to get me through. Once I'm in the past, you will destroy the Portal forever. Don't argue. Get me my starlance, my keytar, and some source material on what humans looked like back in 1987." ''-Vector'' Appearance A massive and burly robot literally inspired by 80's robot media, Vector has a heavy-looking yet sleekly designed chassis that resembles that of Gundam Wing and, especially, Transformers. Vector's chest is wider than that of most legends, made even wider by his large, fan-mounted shoulderpads, and has a bright orange crest atop his sternum. A narrow, practically cable-thin waist and hips descend into heavier set boots. The equally narrow arms terminate in heavy, gauntleted gloves. A large tube that is either transparent and full of orange liquid or inherently glowing orange connects a port on his rear shoulder to a different port on his back, underneath his head. His head resembles that of a man wearing a helmet - with grinning, partitioned facial features and orange glowing eyes set underneath a backswept helmet shape skull and tapered ear covers. A pair of foil-topped jet engines sit mounted on his back, like a jetpack, though with the exhaust ports pointed upwards. The coloring theme of his paint-job is a dark periwinkle-blue, which contrasts with the bright oranges of the glass ornaments that dot his body, the tube going over one shoulder, and the fire within the exhaust of his back piece. Vector is imposingly large, his model being the largest to date and leaving very little empty space in his hurtbox. Signatures 'Rocket Lance' 'Bow' Color variations DefaultVectorCC.png|Community Colors DefaultVectorSkyforged.png|Skyforged DefaultVectorGoldforged.png|Glodforged DefaultVectorChargedOG.png|Charged OG DefaultVectorLuckyClover.png|Lucky Clover DefaultVectorHomeTeam.png|Home Team DefaultVectorHeatwave.png|Heatwave DefaultVectorHaunting.png|Haunting DefaultVectorLovestruck.png|Lovestruck DefaultVectorWinterHoliday.png|Winter Holiday DefaultVectorBlack.png|Black DefaultVectorWhite.png|White DefaultVectorRed.png|Red DefaultVectorGrey.png|Grey DefaultVectorCyan.png|Cyan DefaultVectorSunset.png|Sunset DefaultVectorOrange.png|Orange DefaultVectorPurple.png|Purple DefaultVectorBrown.png|Brown DefaultVectorGreen.png|Green DefaultVectorYellow.png|Yellow DefaultVectorBlue.png|Blue Vector.png|Default Skins Expand to show Skins HyperDriftVector.png|'Hyper Drift Vector' Not street legal. VectorModel01.png|'Vector Model 01' The classic look. DragonautVector.png|'Dragonaut Vector Plowing the skies, looking for his next victim. Trivia * Vector's default weapons are the Fuselage (rocket lance) and the Flight Plan (bow). * Vector's bot name is V3C-T0R. * Vector's sternum-crest resembles the shape of a police badge, fitting with his role as crime-fighting bot under Sentinel's employ. * It is clear, due to the references to steel wings, transforming figures and rock music solos that the people in Vector's far-distant cyber-future thought humans were 80s version of the Transformers, and in particular focused on the animated movie as their point-of-reference. * Relatedly, Vector's use of the bow as one of his weapons is similar to that of Rodimus from Transformers Animated, and transforms into a jet fighter like many Decepticons. * Vector's lore, in addition to referencing Transformers, also references The Terminator franchise, specifically Terminator II. * As of September 2019, Vector's time period is the farthest forward in Earth's linear timeline, coming from an era beyond even Barraza's, where humanity is no longer the dominant species on the planet. Gallery Wallp_Vector_1920x1080.jpg|Official Vector Wallpaper 1920x1080|link=https://www.dropbox.com/s/hz06stda4jn3oer/Wallp_Vector_2048x1536.jpg?dl=0 Category:Legends Category:Rocket Lance Category:Bow